A House by the Lake
by thenumbertwentyseven
Summary: The battle is long over, and Maggie and Bucky live peacefully in a house by the lake. Or, as peacefully as they can with a couple of smaller feet running around... THIS ISN'T MINE. ALL CREDIT FOR THE WYVERN AND ITS CHARACTERS/STORYLINE GOES TO EMMAGNETISED.


**DISCLAIMER: I** **DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE AFFILIATED WITH THE MCU, NOR ANY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE AFFILIATED WITH EMMAGNETISED**

* * *

A crisp breeze swirls through the trees, ruffling the golden leaves clinging to their branches. Shadows darken the ground, cool clouds covering the sun from the world below. A creature stalks through the trees.

It is silent, and blends into the shadows around it with a practiced air. Its targets lie in wait at the edge of the woods, unaware (or so it thinks) of the danger about to befall them. They sit comfortably next to a roaring fire, lit up against the dusk falling around them. The creature prepares to attack.

A woman with dark hair and bright eyes is curled into her partner, an equally dark-haired man with a hand that glints against the light of the fire. They talk and laugh quietly, gazing into the other's eyes with trust. With love.

The creature curls a lip in disgust. Its supposed 'greatest foes' are nothing but a couple of lovesick adults. But, the creature knows, the skills of the Wyvern and the Winter Soldier are hard to forget.

It sits in the growing darkness, out of sight (or so it thinks) of the couple by the fire. It steels itself one last time.

It attacks.

The area beside the fire erupts with noise, the shriek of the creature, the yelps of the couple (genuine, of course. Not at all overly dramatized). Soon the creature is tackling the woman, using it's far superior strength to bring her down. The man follows but quickly joins his partner after a sweeping kick to the legs.

At last, the creature thinks, the Wyvern and the Winter Soldier are at my mercy. It can hear them calling out in fear, "No, no, how did you find us?" Comes the gasp of fear from the woman. "Please, have mercy," the man cries, "we didn't mean it!"

The creature's chest swells in triumph and it shifts its position atop to woman to fit the regal posture of a victor, "So you admit it," it hisses, "you admit you hid the cookies from me?" The creature thinks it sees a flicker of amusement pass the woman's face before it shifts back into terror. "Forgive us, oh horrid beast, we - ouch, honey, not so much on the leg - we didn't wish the anger you"

But the creature, chest once filled with triumph, only slides off the woman in chagrin. It did not mean to hurt the woman.

The man looks at the woman and gives a soft chuckle, "You sure know how to beg huh?" he asks. She shoots a grin back at him before turning her gaze back to the creature and notices its deflation. "Oh no, no it's okay baby," she soothes, gathering the creature into a soft hug.

"Are you okay mommy?" the creature asks, not bothering to hide the tremor in its voice. Another pair of arms circle from behind, "It's going to take a lot more than that to take your mom down, Becca-babe." Becca curls her lip at the nickname - she is eight years old now, after all - but lets it slide for the feeling of being safely enveloped in her parent's arms.

"Was I even close?" she eventually asks, after the shock of hurting her mother's bad leg wears off. The arms around her shake with soft laughter, "Better than last time, that was a nice touch staying in the shadows."

"Really?" Becca pulls back to look into her mom's shining eyes and receives a nod in return. Dad squeezes her shoulder, his menacing metal arm impossibly gentle with his daughter, "Who taught you that leg move?" he asks, but Becca knows he's not mad.

"Anthony," she replies simply. The couple exchanges a fond look. "Come on," Mom says, "I guess I've got to show you where we hid those cookies now." Becca jumps up excitedly and helps Dad put out the fire. Together, they walk through the woods hand in hand, back to the house by the

* * *

**This was just a quick little thing I did after a burst of an idea when thinking about Maggie's name. I knew if I didn't publish this/waited before I finished it it would never be published, so it is quite short just so I could get it out there. Idk, I like it. Unedited, I wrote and published within a span of like 3 hours, not long enough to really agonize over it. Love Maggie, love the Wyvern, creds to Emmagnetised for the characters and story that birthed (hah) this idea.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
